James Mann and the Olympians
by CaMpHaLfBlOoD42
Summary: James Mann is a 7th grader in a middle school in Manhattan,New York. He thought he was normal until one hectic last day of school. Maybe some Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm new to Fanfiction, so sorry if I suck at writing. Tips are appreciated! ****Summary****:This story is about a half-blood named James. He's in a middle school in New York filled with weird people, and he also sucks at school work.**

"But that's not fair!" I yelled.

"Yes it is James," Mrs. Smith replied smoothly, "And you know it is."

"Please tell me how, Mrs. Smith! Enlighten me!" I sulked.

"First off, you needed written permission, and second, you glued me to my chair!" She raged.

"Well...it wasn't really my fault..." I said in a very small voice.

"Your grade is a D- and that is final," Mrs. Smith concluded, "Have a nice summer James."

"Yeah," I replied, "Have a nice freakin' summer."

I walked droopingly to the door and turned the doorknob. "I can't believe she gave me an D- on my project just because I didn't have written permission." I thought. What a bitch. What social studies teacher needs "written permission" for a continent project?

"Hey James!" My friend Matt greeted me.

"Hey." I replied glumly.

"Whats up bro?" Matt asked.

"Mrs. Smith gave me a D- on my continent project just because I didn't have a "written permission". I

"Wow," Matt said, "She's a bitch."

"That's what I said dude!" I told Matt.

"And that was your final grade for the year." Matt stated.

"Don't remind me!" I croaked.

Just then, my science teacher, Mr. Keller, entered the hallway. He searched the hallway for something. Suddenly he locked eyes with me. He started power walking towards Matt and I.

"Oh no," Matt gasped, "We gotta go man!"

"Why? It's just Mr. Keller." I noted.

"Ummm... well... yeah! He must of caught my prank on him!" Matt exclaimed

"What prank?" I questioned.

"I'll tell you later! Let's just go!" Matt bleated.

"Okay man, lead the way." I gestured for him to go forward.

Matt started off power walking. Then he looked behind us.

"Dude, we need to start running!" Matt exclaimed.

I looked behind us. Mr. Keller was less than 7 yards away from us! "Whoa!" I thought, Mr. Keller really wants to get Matt for this prank of his.

"I should have took him sooner..." Matt mumbled.

That's... weird. He should have taken who sooner? And to where?

"Were almost there man." I pointed to the doors to outside.

"James Tyler Mann, stop right there!" Mr. Keller bellowed.

I froze. How did he know my full name? I turned around. Mr. Keller was grinning evilly.

"How do you know my full name?" I stuttered.

"We all know your name." He declared.

"Come on James, we gotta go!" Matt proclaimed.

I ignored him. "We as in who?" I questioned.

He smiled maliciously. "Your about to find out."

Mr. Keller' s skin started to transform into a greyish-brown color. His eyes became glowing yellow balls. His hair melted off, so he was bald. Dual-wield metal chains appeared in his hands. His blue polo shirt, tan slacks, and leather shoes remained on him. He still looked ugly.

"Oh my gods..." Matt exclaimed.

"What are you?" I gulped.

"That is not the matter at hand," He hissed, "You must be destroyed!"

"Run!" Matt screamed.

Matt and I sped off towards the doors. We burst through them and continued sprinting. We navigated through the courtyard and to the sidewalk. Behind us, Mr. Keller- or what ever _it_ is, was causing a ruckus, there was crashing and the sound of metal on pavement. Matt and I continued down the sidewalk for awhile. We finally stopped and went down a dark alley with brick walls surrounding it.

"I think we're safe." I presumed.

"No your not." Mr. Keller implied.

Matt and I yelled. We were cornered!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. By awhile I mean almost a year... anyways I'm gonna continue the story. Hopefully some people wanna still read it. Hope you enjoy.**

My first instinct was to grab the deadliest thing I can find. I found a cold steel pipe that was hidden by various items such as plastic bags, cardboard boxes, and the occasional broken beer bottle. I flicked the steel pipe up in the air in hopes that I could look like I know what I was doing and catch it. It flipped 3 times in the air and came back down and bonked me in the head. Ouch... way to look awesome James. Awww are you kidding me? A super cute girl just saw me and is laughing her guts out! Fuck my life. Just fuck my life. Does she not notice the crazy motherfuckin' demon in front of me? I bent down and scooped up the pipe. Whatever, I could still be a bad-ass and kick Mr. Keller's ass.

"That petty pipe wont save you James." Mr Keller remarked.

"Wanna bet? I could take your ass down like Silva took down Sonnen's!(UFC reference)" I taunted.

Mr. Keller grinned evilly with his razor sharp teeth. He flicked his metal chains and they instantly lit on fire. The color of the burning hot flames transformed from orange to blue to white and repeated. I was transfixed until Matt said "James! Watch out!". I dove onto the littered concrete. I felt like lava just fell over my back.

"Holy shit, that was close," I cursed.

"I WON'T LET YOU LIVE JAMES MANN!" Mr. Keller crackled.

I made sure I had my pipe with me before I jumped up. I raised the pipe in a position like a baseball player would to swing.

"Come at me, bro!" I urged while waving my pipe at him in a taunting manner.

Mr. Keller didn't even have a chance to move as he suddenly got wide eyed, let out a painful moan, and dissolved into some type of dust. I turned to Matt and raised my eyebrows at him like "Whhhaaattttt?". He just shrugged, confused.

A curvy figure entered my vision as it walked through the cloud of dust. She held twin daggers, with blue glowing inscriptions on the steel blade that looked like ancient greek. She had curvy brown hair and greenish-blueish eyes that were as beautiful as the sea. They were almost as beautiful as her.

"Hello," She addressed Mat and I.

"Hello miss," I replied.

"H-h-h-ello..." Matt said in a small voice.

"You looked like you needed some help here, Mr. Imabadass." She taunted.

"Well... I could of handled all by myself..." I said matter of factly.

"Ohhh really? With a steel pipe?" She snorted.

"Uhhh...well..." I began.

"That's what I thought." She interrupted.

"Whatever." I breathed.

She turned to Matt. "Hi, my name's Zoey."

He shifted awkwardly. "M-m-m-my na-name is M-m-Matt." Matt stuttered.

She looked back at me and mouthed, "What's his problem?".

I made sure Matt wasn't looking and went closer to her, "He's a little nervous around girls," I whispered, "especially pretty ones."

She smiled. God, I loved her smile. She has beautiful teeth. Wait.. what did she say?

"What was that, miss?" I questioned.

"I asked if you were calling me pretty?" She explained while smiling her perfect smile. Was she blushing too? My mind must be playing tricks on me.

I could feel my cheeks start to get warm. "Uh... well miss... you are very beautiful." I said shyly.

Yep. She was defiantly blushing. Did I mention she was cute when she blushed? "You aren't too bad yourself." She winked at me.

I grinned. We stared into each others eyes. We didn't even notice when Matt said, "Hey guys? Hellooo? Earth to James? Earth to Zoey?"

Then he stepped into the middle of us. He flicked both of us on the forehead. "We really need to go. NOW!" He commanded.

Me and Zoey smiled at each other one last time. "Sorry man, forgot you were here." I apologized. Zoey laughed.

We started walking. Matt walked way ahead of us so we decided to talk. "So how did you find us and why and where did you get those daggers?" I asked.

"Well, I found you guys because I heard a guy trash talking so I wanted to check it out," She smirked, "as for the daggers, well.. I kinda... stole them from a swords place.." She explained slowly.

"And you didn't get caught?" I questioned.

"Nope. Turns out I'm a little sneaky." She smiled.

"I'd better watch out," I said _half_ jokingly, "so where are yo..."

"Guys! We're almost there!" Matt interrupted.

"Do you know where _we're_ going?" I asked.

"Not a clue, James."

" Okay, I'm gonna go ask Matt then I'll come back and tell you okay?" I said.

"Okay," She smiled.

I walked up until I was right beside Matt. "Hey man, where are we going?"

"Camp Half-blood," He answered.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. Maybe James and Zoey have something for each other? I don't know. Aha, well review and tell me what you think. I'll be sure to update this time. Peace out.**


End file.
